


Choice Kingdom

by ForeverAngst



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (Comics), The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Alternate Universe - Dark, Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, Attempt at Humor, Canonical Child Abuse, F/M, Freeform, Hurt Rick Grimes, Kinda, M/M, Mental Anguish, Mental Breakdown, Mental Instability, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Some Humor, Tags Are Hard, Tags May Change, attempt at being funny, dark!Carl, dark!Negan, dark!Rick, depressed Rick
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-10-17 01:43:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10583799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForeverAngst/pseuds/ForeverAngst
Summary: When a string of murders starts occurring in a small town in King County, Georgia, Deputy Rick's mentality is put to the test as well as his judgment as he encounters two serial killers wanting to win his affections. Will he give up his sanity and allow the evil in him to break free and choose one of them? Or will he keep fighting it? Or maybe it's an illusion of choice that the two are portraying to him when really, he doesn't get to make one.Chapter update: 7/17/2017 chapter 10 (9) is posted. Next update till next month or so.





	1. Choice Kingdom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, it's ForeverAngst. Welcome to my attempt at a dark fic for the walking dead tv regan pairing in a serial killer au. I actually had to write out the story before deciding that i could post it. And then I was like, man without any feedback it is hard to know if the readers would enjoy this or agree that this is dark au enough xD so I'm posting this first chp to gauge how the viewers might like it if I proceeded.Though I wanted to get up to where the two other characters made an appearance to range if this story was going where I imagined it to be going. Like i said I already wrote a few chapters ahead, just trying to figure out if im posting daily or weekly.

As he walked up the steps to his house, the porch light to his home lit up to reveal a man in uniform with an air of tiredness, constant wariness, that justified his position as Sheriff's Deputy in a small town in Georgia. Finally unlocking his door, he enters, not bothering to flick the lights on as he closes the door behind him and dumps his keys in a bowl. It's deathly quiet in the house built for a family that he cannot have, his sigh fills the house with an echo. 

Rick runs his hand across his face in a slow drag, breathing out once more. The only achievement he has made in all 40 something years of his life is obtaining the position of King County Sheriff's Deputy and his reasons for trying at all are long gone.

He wants to stop the sigh that threatens to escape his throat yet again, as he has been sighing for the entirety of all day. Rick starts walking up the stairs, each letting out a creak that echoes throughout the empty house. Which only serves, as a reminder of how his life has no purpose.

Entering his bedroom, he begins to undress and neatly fold his uniform for the next day, placing them inside a drawer. Rick is naked save for his underwear which he will remove once he enters the bathroom to shower. He places them in a hamper for dirty clothes. He brushes his teeth while making contact with his reflection, takes a hot shower just to remind himself that he is alive - that he can call this living.

He swiftly dries himself before tossing the towel somewhere as he turns the light off in the bathroom. Sitting on the edge of the bed on the side he normally sleeps on, despite having no one to share the bed with. He shuts his eyes, breath leaving him in slow and uneven flow, he chokes up a sob as tears threaten to fall. Rick isn't going to break down, he can't - he has to suck it up, face tomorrow like always, as if he's the same old happy go lucky Rick smiling like some kind of puppy at everyone's happiness flaunting around him.

He breathes in deeply, willing his breakdown to go away. It's past 12 am and he should really sleep as he has to wake up early to meet Shane, his partner, for patrol around town. He lays down, not bothering to cover himself as he's used to the cold by now. He closes his eyes, praying to a God that never really answers, that he can get through tomorrow too.

 

* * *

 

 Rick is heading back to the patrol car with a cup of coffee in each hand and a bag of bagels and donuts caught underneath his armpit. Shane Walsh, a man with short unruly black hair, leans over to open the car door for Rick as the man maneuvers into his seat with the drinks and bag in hand. 

"Let's see the goods brother!" shouted Shane as he wasted no second in retrieving the bag with the bagel and donuts as well as his coffee, offered by Rick. Opening the bag with a punkish smile he grabs the donuts wasting no time and stuffing his mouth with them. 

"Slow down will ya," snorted Rick at his best friend and brother from another mother. 

"Well, I'm not wasting any time to finish a meal in case we get called into action. Us cops ain't got no time to be fooling around," he said with a mouthful of glazed donut.

"Close your damn mouth, you monkey," Rick joked, shaking his head as he ate his bagel and drank his coffee. 

"Hey, I ain't the only monkey here bud! Human civilization evolved from monkeys, so if I'm a monkey, you are too. No exceptions."

"Seriously, can't you shut up before you open that mouth of yours without thinking?" sassed Rick as he finished his bagel and was now taking sips of his coffee, hissing as it burned its way down his throat, still scorching hot.

 "You should know who I am by now brother, been forever since we had the little introduction and get to know you back in primary school," snarked Shane as he licked his fingers clean.

"Obviously you've forgotten how I am about you having manners around me, which makes me wonder if your brain even evolved with ya and your monkey self."

"Gosh Rick, you're such a stic-"

Before Shane could finish his sentence, he is interrupted by a voice over the radio reporting for any nearby officers to head to the local ricer, as a body had been found. Rick and Shane quickly clear away their garbage, tossing the unfinished cups of coffee out the window as they speed through traffic, blaring their siren.

 

* * *

 

Their faces are stern and hard in preparation for what's to come as they cross over the yellow tape and pass officers preventing passers-by from trying to look at the body.

Rick bends down near the body, lifting the cover to see the damage. Shane follows suit, muttering a cuss at the gruesome image before him. This wasn't their first time dealing with a gruesome body, but this beat all the other times, as the poor girl, seemingly aged 16 or 17, had gotten her head bashed in pretty badly.

Her head had been bashed in as a result of multiple blows, but with what, the had yet to pinpoint, until word from the forensics. Rick's face is hard, letting no emotion out. Looking down at the body, it stirs something in Rick, something dark that he definitely didn't want people to know about. Shane has already moved away taking deep and slow breaths to keep his breakfast down, which Rick didn't blame him for it.

Secretly, Rick wanted to meet the whacko who did this as this was without remorse. There wasn't anything pointing to the killer feeling anything as he did this, probably done out of fun or boredom, as the killer spotted the poor girl alone in such an isolated area. Looking at the body completely, Rick noticed how the victim had her clothes on still, blue denim shorts with ripped edges, light pink short sleeve shirt under a navy hoody, nothing disarrayed.

"I'll tell you one thing, the person who did this did it for kicks. A plus for this one is that she wasn't violated, but other than that we might have to put up a curfew if this guy goes for anyone else," stated Rick as he rubbed the back of his neck sighing for the hundredth time.

"Well, shit, Rick! A serial killer in our small town, just fucking great!" shouted Shane.

"Watch your mouth Shane!" reprimanded Rick as he pointed a finger at Shane, looking around worried of how Shane's outburst could be about. 

"We set a curfew for 8 pm, if nothing happens for the next few days, we lift it. But if something happens to someone else, and it's a pattern, we keep it and work from there," explained Rick calmly to Shane, who seemed like he was ready to barf, pass out, or run screaming, or all of the above at this point.

"Are we clear?" asked Rick as he kept his eyes on Shane.

"Yeah, yeah, we're clear. Goddamit, Rick! If we got a serial killer going out for poor high schoolers, my Carl is in danger unless the fucker only does women," panicked Shane as he rubbed his hand through his hair, pacing in small circles by Rick's side.

"Don't worry, Shane. Let's just pray the killer doesn't get too close to anymore loved ones," comforted Rick as he nudged Shane to come him back to the cop car and head to the station to report.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this, don't forget to leave a comment on if there should be more to fix or if the style is dark enough. Lol! I will be picking out quotes from the show and comics so there should be some semblance in the characters to the show at least. Rick's interaction with Shane is how I viewed their relationship in the show. I gave Shane Ricks family because I'm not too keen on writing a dark fic with incest, YET. Lol. So for me to accept that there will be any hint of carl/rick pairing I made him a Walsh. I have no problem with reading other people's fics with incest. But let there be more explaining! There will be very few chapters with titles or song titles. The few titles are basically song names that I believe match the personality of a character or mood of the scene in the chapter. This chapter's song name is Choice kingdom by alt-j, it is Ricks theme song as well as the stories, hence the story title lol. Please take a listen to it when you can or while you read it. On the chapters that have song names as their titles I will put in the band and whose song it is for. Not always will the song name appear when a new character makes an appearance(?). It could just be situational, i.e. a murder scene that kind of connects with the murder scene in the show or the mood of the chapter. Also whatever details around police work, I'm only grasping straws! Don't believe this! Just enjoy it as a storytelling device! All mistakes are my own as this is not beta read!Thanks & Enjoy! Beta'd by maybeelsewhere from tumblr <3 ty~<3


	2. Sophia & Carol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posting this cause I'm crazy like that. Let me know down in the comments if you likey likey. Also I've got myself a wonderful beta from tumblr thank you so much maybeelsewhere~<3 Edits still going slow as my schedule is hectic!

After Rick and Shane reported back to the station of the possibility of a serial killer, they got the 'okay' to issue a curfew to everyone, not taking any chances. Just as Rick was heading towards his office booth, in came barging through the station doors, a woman with gray and white patches of her short hair, probably in her late 40s, wearing faded clothes that may as well be called rags. She seemed frail with tears in her eyes that flowed down staining her cheeks.

Just as Rick was heading towards his desk, a woman came barging in. With grey in her short hair, she was probably in her late 40s and her faded clothes that may as well have been called rags. She seemed frail, flowing tears that stained her cheeks.

Two officers were preventing her from entering, trying to calm her down and make herself coherent Rick wondered if she came to file a report against her husband, as her husband's abuse of her and their child was not hidden from town. Rick started walking towards them, tapping the shoulder of one of the officers. They turned towards Rick and relaxed as soon as they saw who it was.

"Deputy Rick!" one of them exclaimed before they both stepped aside for the man.

"How can I help you Mrs. Peletier?" questioned Rick, not wasting any time listening to excuses, as he attempted to snap Carol out of her frantic episode. The woman took her time but Rick was a patient man and this was what he had to deal with as part of the job. He was there to serve and protect the people of his town and this moment wasn't any different. Carol sniffled a few times before she looked up at Rick with reddened eyes, already beginning to seem to swell.

"Thank you, Deputy Rick," she said softly, "Is it true?"

Puzzled, Rick's brows knitted looking down and pondered what Carol may be asking for confirmation on. 

"T-The body...The little girl you found this morning," she answered so softly that you would've missed it.

Rick then closed his eyes as his lips form a tight line, once of the passer-bys may have blabbed about what they saw. Soon word is going to be spreading pretty quickly about a murder on the loose. He let out a sigh ready to tell Carol that everything would be under control if everyone followed the curfew that would be set soon when she began to speak again.

"My Sophia...My Sophia went out last night for her Pa...A-And she never came back," she breathed out in a rush, already looking like another set of tears on their way, but she held both of her hands tight and close to her chest, breathing evenly to prevent it. 

Then it hit him, that what she may be asking about is if that girl's body was Sophia's, her child that never made it back home to her last night. Restricting himself from sighing, Rick steeled himself as he asked her, "Would you like to see the body? Or the belongings of the victim?"

After some time with no answer, Rick puts his hand on top of Carol's that have whitened because of the crushing pressure she has squeezed them together as she faces her inner turmoil. The gesture brings Carol out of her trance as she looked up at Rick to respond with a jerky nod. They make eye contact which Rick smiles softly at Carol to calm her and probably help her through her pains that she has just lost her only child in the blink of an eye.

 Rick leads her to the morgue where the bodies are found and prepped for an autopsy. Sadly, in this case, it would be impossible for Carol to identify with the victim's head bashed into an unrecognizable pulp.

Before they reach to the body already placed on a table and covered with a white sheet, Rick stops Carol. 

"Listen, Carol," he begins as he tries to find a way to sooth her mind or prepare her what's to come, "The head was done in pretty badly, so you may not be able to identify her as Sophia. You don't have to see it - her, just yet," he corrected himself to be polite. Though the corpse may just be an empty vessel, it was still her child.

Carol shakes her head as she tries to clear her throat, " N-No, it's okay. I need to see her, I need to know. I have to Rick."

Rick studies her for a few minutes before he breathes out and shuts his jaw tight biting the inside of his cheek and nods at her. They continue towards the body, the outline of the head dented in, makes a person dizzy just trying to think of what was once a beautiful, healthy girl just in the peak of teenage life, was reduced to such a miserable state.

Rick stays close to her, in case she loses her balance at the sight, just as he grips the edges of the white sheeting, he turns to her and asks her one last time, "Are you sure you can handle what you'll see next, cuz' I can't guarantee what we found was a pretty sight to see. Just give us a hint of anything on her body that we could use to identify-"

"No," she interrupted as she took deep lung-fulls of air as if to steel herself, "No, Rick. I want to see for myself. Don't you go making decisions for myself! Please...Just allow me this," she pleaded.

Rick lowered his eyes, nodding as he turned back to the body laying in front of him. Without warning, he lifted the sheeting, only stopping to her collarbone where now visible bruises are seen now that the body was unclothed. Carol suddenly gasps as her body shakes terribly, she was whimpering as her legs threatened to give out, but Rick held onto her, letting her lean against him for support as she let her sobs out.

"It's her," she got out somehow, " My Sophia!" cried Carol as she buried her face in his chest. Rick held her tight not saying anything, only allowing her to let it all out. He couldn't understand the pain of a parent losing their child, but he thought that it was only logical that no parent would have to bury their child not vice versa. So he held her to offer support and comfort. A shoulder to cry on.

"Sophia! My Sophia!" she yelled out.

It was this part of the job that was always hard for Rick, to comfort the victims and their families in any and all situations, especially since Rick felt nothing, in all honesty. His heart and mind stone cold, rigid and unfeeling, it always took a lot out of him to fake feeling or expressing grief for the families of those tragedies. But he made the effort to put a face, make it seem like he was affected too.

"Ed, he...It's her...Ed...He..beat her last night...A-Across her collarbone," she managed to get out through each sob that shook her whole body.

"Goddamit! Why?" she questioned out loud to some higher power for an answer that would never come.

Rick just kept his hold on her, not knowing what would obviously appease Carol at this point. For now, he held onto her until she calmed down enough. And he was already making plans on what he had to do next, they were now able to put a face to the body, press charges against Ed Peletier for child abuse and possibly domestic abuse, probably more charges if Carol decides to go on with the charges. But still nothing on the murderer. Rick felt that dealing with this case will not be easy for him.


	3. Rick

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I'm going to post weekly just so it gives me time to get a chapter or two ahead and to keep writing lengthy as possible chapters with some decent content at least. And if I get pretty far in making chapters I'll probably start posting every other 2 or 3 days. Hope you guys are okay with waiting until that happens.

After Carol finally calmed down, Rick asked if she would like to file charges against her husband, Ed, for domestic and sexual abuse to both her and her daughter, but she refused softly with a saddened smile. She thanked Rick for his help and left through the station doors, mumbling on things she would need to prepare for Ed to eat.

Her behavior after finding out that her child died horribly that night, should've unsettled Rick in a way. But he knew that some people had to be in denial or just forcibly kill their memories of their loved ones in order to cope. It wasn't a weakness, to some it would seem that way but in truth, it was a defense mechanism that helped builds up the evil in people's hearts over time or better yet, makes them also the same as Rick. Numb to the core. There was always a darkness in everyone no matter the amount of it, it was enough to bring about the ugliness of humankind.

And no greater example could this Killer obviously be as they had willfully accepted the evil in them to do such a deed. When Rick had examined the limp corpse, it seemed as if the Killer felt it was right to do what they had done. He guessed that one swing with whatever the Killer used, probably a bat or hammer, Sophia had died instantly the minute the murder weapon connected. Which made the Killer feel euphoric to kill a living being and then commenced hitting the lifeless corpse. But why her? Wrong time and place? Was the killer someone that knew of her situation? The Killer would have to be about the same age as Sophia as she rarely talked to anyone outside of school or when she was home.

As Rick thought of how the Killer had felt during the act of murder, he felt himself become hot and flush. The thought of a potential serial killer and catching him must've brought out his arousal. No, can't be that. Excitement? The thrill of danger? Or thinking of some sort of connection with this person? He sighed to himself as he sat at his desk, mentally berating himself for feeling such a way, especially since he saw the state of the poor girl. For what reason, he thought. He looked around to see if other officers had noticed the flush of his arousal and when no one seemed to be paying any attention to him, he relaxed squirming in his seat as he attempts to adjust his half hard erection in his pants.

Slam!

"What you doing lollygagging at your desk, Rick?" shouted Shane as he snuck up in front of Rick when he smacked his palm on Rick's desk. 

The sudden noise made Rick jump a bit, muttering curses under his breath as he laid back in his chair.

"Jesus christ, Shane! Don't friggin do that, could've sent me to an early grave!" yelled out Rick as he ran his hands over his face trying to calm his breathing.

"Oh, come on, Rick! You're still a spring chicken with that baby face of yours," he chuckled at Rick's complaint, "Come join me and the family for dinner tonight. After what you've had to face and deal with today, you should be with us," he offered.

"I don't know Shane, it would be too much of an inconvenience to Lori if I just came without a days notice," he said trying to make any excuse to get out of being around Shane's family. Being around them just proved how different he was from them, how unwanted he was to not have a family to call his own. It hurt but most of all it angered him that Shane was flaunting his luck in obtaining such things.

Not only that but the recent times Rick had spent time with Shane's family, he noticed how Shane's son, Carl Walsh, would look at him. Or how his eyes lingered on him when he thought Rick wasn't looking or wouldn't notice. 

Being in the force has made Rick develop a type of sense to be wary of his surroundings and people. It's like an alarm in the back of his noggin telling him that he's being watched. 

_They're watching you._

His brain always supplies. And if the person doesn't stop hanging their watchful gaze, his brain keeps supplying them, going into overdrive, a sense of adrenaline rushes through him until he pinpoints the person causing his distress.

_You're being watched!_

_Threat!_

_Fucking gut the bastard already!_

_Threat!_

_Kill!_

_Threat!_

_Or be killed!_

_THREAT!_

KILL!

He reeled the thoughts in before they could become uglier and into unwanted directions. But even with these thoughts he can't help but feel afraid of the boy.

So young yet had eyes of a predator who found it's next prey. When did it start, thought Rick? Rick senses he's still being watched and looks up to see Shane waiting for his answer with raised eyebrows. He sighs with a nod, "Alright, I'll be there by 6:30 if that's alright with you," he responded.

And in a flash, Shane's got his shit-eating grin he always puts on when he's got what he wanted. The man claps his hands together loud as he yells an 'Alright!'

"See you by 6:30 brother, don't try to bring anything, you know how Lori gets," he reminds Rick with a smirk.

"Yeah, yeah. Now get you donkey," Rick jokes.

After getting the answer that he had wanted, Shane left Rick to his own devices before dinner time.

Leaning back into his chair, Rick was trying to think of what he would be wearing. His friend may not be judgemental about whatever he wore but Lori was always a pedant for such things, especially events that she would host.

Rick guesses it's because of her life growing up with parents that lived on people's opinions and their appearances. Honestly, it's a miracle that Shane is still married to the bitch as she once tried to get in his pants while Shane was playing with Carl in their backyard. 

He rejected her many times to the point he had to tell it to her for what it was. Her reaction, however, was very immature as she attempted to break his and Shane's friendship. Even after Shane had found out what was going on, he still stuck with her, Rick probably guesses it's because of how a divorce could affect Carl after many cases he had to deal with to know how much it changes a kid.

He decided he better be on his way home to get ready as it was 3:30 pm already. After cleaning up his desk, he said his goodbyes to officers and climbed into his truck and drove away from the police station and onwards home.

Shortly after arriving home, he kicked off his boots, shredded off his pants, peeled his shirt off himself and dropped his underwear, as he headed towards his bedroom bathroom, leaving a trail of clothes in his wake. There were times like these, for when he was grateful to not be living with a lover or had a family.

Turning the shower nodes on, he spent a few minutes adjusting the temperature of the water, only to have it set to a harsh cold temperature. But Rick was used to it as he often showered in such temperatures, however, others would think of how odd he was for it. Shane would joke about how cold the water would be and that Rick should probably live in the ocean as a merman if that were his preferences, but that was it with him.

When Rick felt satisfied with the cleanliness of his body to an extent, he shut the water off and dried off with a towel completely, since he would be around people and didn't want to seem like he was sweating the night away for no reason. He went to his closet and picked out clothes to wear; a fitted plaid dress shirt with some blue denim pants that fit him well and brown boots. To finish the look he slicked his hair back with some gel. He gave himself a once-over in the mirror, he looked alright, he thought, even with his beard that he left just cause it might be to piss Lori. 

As he prepared to leave, he gathered his things, basically a phone, keys, his wallet. Not a lot a guy like him carried around on him. As he made his way to the door, he stopped in his tracks noticing a bottle of champagne in his campaign rack in the corner of his living room. He only got a champagne rack cuz' Shane had said it would impress Lori when he allowed her into his home or when Shane wanted to visit Rick with his family. He went into the living room and picked a bottle by random, looking at the name. A blanc de blanc Grand Cru Champagne from Frank Bonville.

'Hm', muttered Rick as he examined the bottle with great interest. That's when he put his own shit eating grin on, he'd bring the champagne over just for kicks at Lori's misery. 

Yeah, maybe the dinner at Shane's won't be too bad, he thought as he made his way out with the bottle in hand and a smile on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again thank you so much for showing interest in this hopefully it doesn't disappoint you enough that Negan hasn't made his appearance just yet, but someone else will in next chapter though not posting till Thursday or Friday. Once again thank you so much for showing interest and don't forget to kudo and comment on what you think of this chapter and the previous ones as well as what mistakes I have in them.


	4. Lori & Carl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dun dun dunnnnn! You can totally guess who is making an appearance by the name title. Sadly it isn't time to put Carl's song (definitely not Carl poppa) but a rather indie or 60s type rock band genre. With a brief mention of two people. I'll be posting next chapter next week probably the weekend or on Thursday again. Once again thank you for commenting your thoughts on this fanfic, as this is a big fandom to be writing like this. I try to respond to all and every comment to either fix some misunderstandings or help explain my intentions for certain things. As you can see there isn't much tags because it ruins the element of surprise for something like this. Overtagging just makes it easier for the reader to skip or not wonder what potential the fanfic has but under tagging does that too. So I'll add in characters that are kinda necessary or if there will be any type of kink mentioned. Please continue to comment and thank you for the kudos. Enjoy!

Slamming the door to his truck shut with champagne in hand and a grin on his face still, he made his way up the stairs of Shane's home and knocked twice as Lori hated the sound of a person's continuous banging on her door.

Rick was almost tempted to knock on their door two more times just to get the evening rolling, but only almost since Shane was still his best bud and he had to live with the witch 24/7 and would definitely talk his ear off at what a bad influence Rick was for Shane.

If she knew Rick at all, she would know that Shane was the daredevil out of the two of them. Hell, Shane didn't seem like the poster boy for the perfect husband every women's dreams. He slept with women, left to right, not caring that he hurt so many of them. 

Soon after, the girls realized that they shouldn't take Shane to be tied down so easily. Still, it made Rick wonder just what the witch did to get Shane to be the near picture perfect family man Rick knows him to be today.

After it seemed like an eternity, Rick sighed resigned to knock again with force this time. And just as if the thought of repeating the action, the door opens revealing a flustered Lori with a messy bun, disheveled white blouse, and mom jeans.

"Rick, so glad you came!" she said breathless doing god knows what for.

"Lori," greeted Rick keeping it short and limiting any interactions with her.

She looked at him from head to toe and made a little noise as if to give Rick an okay for his attempt to dress appropriately to her tastes.  

"Please, come in." she welcomes with a small smile as she steps back from the doorway for Rick to come in. He nods at her as he makes his way in, and without looking thrusts the bottle of champagne in front of her.

Lori freezes as she flatly says, "Oh...You brought champagne with you." Rick gives her a big smile as he responds, "Yeah, thought you could use it sometime."

If anything, Rick was quite pleased to see Lori's lips twitch as she tried to regain her composure.

"Thank you," she said politely with just a hint of her voice cracking in anger for a split second.

Rick nodded paying no attention to her as he made his way to their living room, where Shane would be hanging around with Carl just before Lori was finished with dinner. The baseball game was on the t.v., a sport that Carl picked up recently and Shane couldn't anymore be so damn proud of him than before. Though the boy does need a haircut with the way it's been growing out. Many times the boy got mistaken for a girl and it would turn into a skirmish, fortunately, his dad was nearby to end it before it could get anywhere.

" Hey, Rick." Greeted Carl in a curt manner. Rick's eyebrows slightly twitched but he kept his smile and greeted back, "How's it going, Carl?"

"Got a match this weekend, coach Negan got us coming in for morning practices before then." He informs absentmindedly.

"Oh yeah?" asked Rick curiously.

Shane looks towards Ricks direction and adds, "Yeah, that Negan guy sure got a foul mouth on him around kids --heck, it's a wonder how he even got hired as a coach and a gym teacher."

Ricks brows knit at the mention of this Negan, thinking the school must've been out of luck on finding a better coach or gym teacher for the kids. But hey, there hasn't been any calls to deal with the stranger nor has Rick bumped into him under anything illegal. Might as well let it go, "Well if you say his mouth is as foul as his ass-"

"No cussing in front of Carl, Rick!" shouted Lori from somewhere in the house.

 Rick rolled his eyes before continuing, "-and he hasn't gotten in trouble with me or any officers, I don't see the big deal." He finished. Carl looks up at Rick before agreeing, "Yeah, he isn't too bad but it's just his mouth that gets him trouble."

Rick tries to not stare too long into those eyes of his, it feels like it reveals a lot about the boy but he can't pinpoint what exactly. "Hm," Rick mutters.

Moments pass when Lori comes out to announce that dinner is ready and she is dressed in a simple blue denim dress just knees length. She prepared some pumpkin pie, green peas with corn and carrot, ham, with yams. 

"Food looks great, Lori. Can't wait to try it," compliments Rick as he plasters on a friendly smile as he could to Lori. Lori's lips twitch upwards as she tries to say her thanks for the compliment as well as the champagne. Shane notices the tension building up around the dinner table as he clears his throat in an attempt to change the subject.

"So Carl, how's your girlfriend Enid doing?" Shane asked loudly.

Rick's attention heads towards Carl's way with a raised eyebrow and slow smirk gracing his face, both meeting eyes as Carl swallows his spoonful of food hard.

"Little man got himself a girlfriend?" Rick amused with a chuckle as he looked back at Shane not letting their eyes set for too long.

Clearing his throat to talk Carl responds, "W-Well, we're not exactly official -- kinda."

The sound of forks and knives are dropped in a heartbeat causing the men in the house to look towards Lori who seems angered by the announcement with widened eyes.

"And what do you mean not official?" interjected Lori baffled to hear that her son has a girlfriend that may not even be in a steady relationship, "Are you saying you two are in a casual relationship? Cuz' so help me god, I did not raise you to be a man that sleeps around!"

Shane set his tablecloth onto the table and attempted to appease his wife, "Lori, honey, calm down-"

"Shane, don't tell me to calm down!" interrupted Lori as she tried to keep her voice even and soft but firm all the same.

Rick is looking around the table completely amused and baffled at Lori's reaction. The gall of her to say those things to Carl. Rick shook his head as he placed his own tablecloth onto the table and moved his chair back to stand up. "Well, as much as I would like to stay for desert, I believe it's my cue to leave as the preachers come to preach," announced Rick as he made his way to the door not paying attention to the calls from his friend and heated conversation between Carl and Lori still going on.

Turning the doorknob to open the door, Shane rushes to Ricks side patting him on the shoulder.

"Hey, man, really sorry you had to deal with that." Shane apologized to Rick. Rick looked at Shane and shook his head, "It's alright, though, can't say about you and Carl having to deal with her when I'm gone."

Shane didn't say anything at that as his lips pressed together in a tight line he let go of Rick nodding his head out the door to Rick. Rick nodded his thanks for the dinner to Shane as he turned back to the doorway and made his way out to his truck. Seating himself into the driver seat, he hangs his head back sighing heavily. He feels worn and exhausted just as always when dealing with Lori. He can't even begin to imagine what the boy and his father have to deal with around her, he tries to imagine for a second about what it would be like being in a family with a woman like her but feels repulsed to even consider staying in a relationship long enough for them to start a family. Not wanting to linger in front of their home, he starts the engine and drives home. 'What a shitty night,' thought Rick as he drove away.


	5. Elephant

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The elephant has entered the room! Sorry for updating late but I didn't specify a day so I'm still in the clear. This past few days have been shit for me a close relative has stage four cancer and not even seem like they're gonna do anything about it. And here I am just, "why the hell am I feeling this way for you if you're just going to sit around and wait to die?" But anyway, I didn't post this cuz I vented out by writing more on this chapter. I'll enter the name of the band and who the song is for. For this chapter and song, I would really consider listening to it cuz, it matches that person. But if you don't wanna then fine by me.  
> OMG! 500+ visitors and 50 kudos wow! Thank you so much, guys!

The morning after that disastrous dinner, Rick woke up naked with just his underwear on, sweating heavily and a bit famished only remembering that he didn't get to eat much last night. He sighed as he rose off the bed and padded downstairs to make something heavy to eat before his shift. He had time as he was an early riser, unlike Shane or most people. Opening the fridge it was empty save for a carton of eggs, some slices of wheat bread and a carton of orange juice. His face scrunched up at the poor sight of his fridge but knew what he would be having for breakfast. He quickly made some scrambled eggs and toast with a few minor difficulties but he succeeded. 

He ate his breakfast and drank his juice in silence, his mind wondering off and on to the case. It would sometimes drift to the thought of Carl and the way he looks at him, it downright unease him at what those eyes see through him. Finishing his meal he put the dirty dishes in the sink only to spray water to remove the crumbs and smell of food on the plates so it doesn't attract unwanted critters by the time he gets back home.

He headed back upstairs to his room to prepare for the day. A quick shower in cold water, as usual, decided to shave off his beard and successfully not nicked himself while doing so, and finally dressing up in his uniform. He sighed to himself as he looked himself over in the mirror, feeling satisfied with his appearance he grabbed everything he needed and was on his way to work.

 

* * *

 

 

After clocking in for his shift, Rick met up with Shane.

"Hey, man, really sorry about Lori last night. Did you get anything to eat?" Shane apologized sincerely to Rick. Rick shook his head, "Don't worry about it Shane, it's Lori we're talking about. Can't say I wasn't expecting something to go down with her while I was there. And no, didn't get to eat anything after coming home. Just went to bed."

"Seriously Rick! That does it, after work I'm treating you to dinner and nothing you say or do is gonna change my mind," declared Shane as he was tired of Rick never really taking good care of himself.

Rick sighed but only nodded as when arguing with Shane is a tiresome thing to do, especially when his best friend put his foot down on something. He was a stubborn mule no doubt about that.

"So what's the agenda for today?" asked Rick as the two walked out the station and to their police car. Rick opened the car door to the passenger seat while Shane made his way around the car to the driver's seat. Once they were seated, they shut the door with a slam. Shane sighed as he rubbed a hand on his chin. 

"After you left last night, things between Lori and Carl calmed down; Carl said he knew Sophia. That they had the same classes at Alexandria High." He said gravely.

"So we make a stop to Alexandria and get all the teachers together and let them know of the curfew that's going to be in effect to notify the kids. Probably go to the day cares and kindergartens to let the teacher call in the parents for the little ones." Rick said aloud as to plan what they were going to do. Shane nodded his head as he turned the ignition on and started to drive away from the station. "Alright! Let's do this!" Shouted Shane enthusiastically wooing as they drove off.

 

* * *

 

 

 Arriving at the massive building known as Alexandria High, they blare their siren for a short moment so people could make way for them to enter the school parking lot. Herds of kids are already making way into the school, greeted by a smiling Principle Michonne in black slacks and a beige frill bloused shirt with her dreads in a nice bun. Noticing the police car, Michonne continues to greet the kids weary of what's to come.

Rick and Shane park their car in an empty lot close to the entrance. The men got out of their vehicle and saluted Michonne as they made their way through the herd of children that paused in their activities to view the older men. Girls giggled in each other's ears being presented a real demonstration of real men unlike the boys, most sucked their teeth, some sighed with heads hung low in defeat as they saw the other sex swoon over the older men. Shane couldn't help but grin that he still had it in him to be a receiver such reactions after all this time, it was the nostalgia of the good old womanizing days of Shane. But he knew that it was illegal to hit on minors or even sexual acts. He had Lori, though their marriage was currently strained, he still loved her and wanted to keep his job.

Rick didn't pay any attention at the kid's whispers and gossips, not even minding Shane basking in the attention as he was used to his best friend radiating confidence.

"Good day, Principle Michonne." greeted Rick as he nodded his head to her.

Michonne planted her best smile already in defense mode for whatever the two officers were after, "Officer Rick, same to you. Good to see you, Officer Shane." She greeted back still defensive. "What can I do for you two?"

"We would like to have a quick meeting with the teachers on a student that went to Alexandria and to notify the kids and children of the curfew that will be in effect immediately." Stated Rick not beating around the push and straight to the point.

Michonne's eyes widened in shock of Rick's words and made quick on her feet to her office with Rick and Shane behind her. 

"All teachers, please attend to the teacher's lounge for an urgent meeting. Once again, all teachers please come to the teacher's lounge for an urgent meeting." She announced through the intercom.

Releasing the intercom button, Michonne stood up and turned to face the two men with a smile. "Please, this way to the teacher's lounge." She walked past them and out the door of her office making way to the teacher's lounge. Rick and Shane followed with raised eyebrows with a shrug.

 Once they arrived at the teacher's lounge, there were already a few teachers there waiting for Michonne to answer their questions.

"Principle Michonne!" exclaimed a balding old man with a yellow Hawaiian shirt and beige capri pants. "What's the meaning of this announcement of an "urgent meeting"!?"

Michonne placed both hands up in front of her, "Mr. Dale, please calm down. I will explain once everyone has gathered."

"Yeah, Dale. Calm down," a young woman from the corner of the room repeats. Her hair was a brown bobbed hair and she wore a white long-sleeved T-shirt with a navy skirt that was knee length.

"With all due respect Maggie, I'm talking with Michonne - not you. So I'd suggest you go back to doing whatever the hell it was before you stuck your nose in my business!" snapped Dale.

Rick and Shane looked at each other unimpressed at the teacher's, Dale's, reaction.

"Just so you know, I was in the middle of preparing my lessons and had no idea of this meeting! Explain yourself, Principle!" demanded the senile old man. 

Michonne sighed, looking totally done with Dale and ready to fire the man but was interrupted with the sudden rush of teachers entering the room. They take their preferred seats around the lounge as they wait till every teacher has seated.

Michonne turns to the officers, "Deputies, the floor is yours," she tells them as she takes her seat. Rick and Shane look around to the many assortments of teachers that have gathered and they clear their throats ready to speak when the blaring of loud music plays out in the halls.

 _Bet he feels like an elephant_  
_Shaking his big_ grey _trunk for the hell of it_  
_You know that you're dreaming about being loved by him_  
_Too bad your chances are slim_

There's the sound of a man wooing with the beat of the song along with the cheers of rowdy kids audible behind the doors.

_And it’s not like Mr. Shock_  
_To get shy when I ask who always is on top?_  
_There must be something deep down in the middle down there_  
_He’s not too easily scared_

_"Woo! Get it Coach Negan!"_

_He’s got friends but they got the feeling_  
_Wouldn't care too much if he just disappeared_  
_Oh, look, see there he is now coming down the stairs_  
_(Here he comes)_

Just in the climax of the song the door opens wide and loud and in comes the culprit of disturbing the peace of the school. 

"Watch out people, here's Negan!" the man, Negan, shouts out through a toothy grin. The man is dressed in a black leather jacket, grey fit jeans and red scarf with a boombox in one hand and a black glove on the other. Michonne can't help but close her eyes and sigh as Negan makes such an appearance. Shane has his eyebrows raised unimpressed and practically judging the man nine ways to hell, while Rick - well, honestly he was quite amused at the character of the man. Hazel eyes met clear blue ones - and Rick...He thought he saw something in that man that he sometimes saw in himself in his darkest moments. A glimmer of connection - naw, he pushed that darkness from creeping out. Not in a room full of people.

 _This meeting sure is gonna be fun._ Thought Rick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Elephant by Tame impala for Negan's theme. See you next Friday or Saturday!


	6. Rick & Negan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for late update been doing overtime a few days straight and havent gotten a day off so once again sorry.  
> I still have no clear update day for this fic so whump whump. I got myself a wonderful beta from tumblr.  
> Thank you maybeelsewhere~<3

After what seemed an eternity of Rick staring at Negan and Negan doing the same, Shane purposefully cleared his throat loud and clear for the two to come out of their eye-fucking, soul searching moment. Rick blinked rapidly as he came out of his trance, looking fervently around the room of a watchful audience.

He looked at Negan to see a playful and knowing smirk grace his face, but he quickly looks away as he feels vulnerable.

"Well then,  _Sir_ , please take a seat so we may begin and so everyone can get on with their schedules." instructed Rick to Negan, still making no attempts to look directly at Negan anytime soon.

"No problem,  _Cowboy_ ," responded Negan witht hat wolfish smirk on his lips still. "But please, do call me Negan or _Daddy_ , if you ever wanna get down and kinky." The older man offered.

"Negan!" hissed Michonne. "This is not the time and place to be doing or much less saying such things! Now take your seat!" Michonne aimed a death glare at Negan, that said don't-you-dare-test-me.

The man didn't really seem at all affected by the scolding from the woman, simply rolled his eyes with the slightest twitch of his lips as he shuts off his boombox and leisurely walked to a seat, just in front of the two officers who were patiently waiting for him to finally settle. There were a couple of minutes till everyone could finally remove their attention and place it back onto the officers. Once sure they had everyone's attention, Rick nodded to Shane, signalling for them to finally commence the meeting.

Shane cleared his throat, moving in front of Rick. "Good morning everyone, just gonna make it quick so y'all can go back to your classes and go ahead with your lessons. Just yesterday, the body of 16-year old Sophia Peletier's body was found by the local river." There were gasps all around from most teachers, slowly dragged gulps of air from the rest, as well as shaky breaths being let out. Rick studied the room as discreetly as he could, not letting his eyes linger on Negan's figure for too long.

Not even 15 minutes of knowing the guy and Rick feels him getting under his skin - and he wasn't even saying or doing anything for it to happen. Rick made a note to himself to be wary around this man.

Shane continued once he surveyed the teachers in the room for any outbursts or comments, "Since we haven't found the killer, we'd like to advise everyone to follow a curfew that will be set up for 8 pm till this case is solved and the killer found. Hopefully, it will prevent us from having a series of deaths."

Shane paused before questioning, "Anyone have any questions while we're still here?" Eyes swept from one teacher to another, some shaking their heads in response, while others kept their head low and gaze on the floor, still processing the information thrown their way.

Michonne looked around and sighed before getting up, plastering on a professional smile, "Thank you, Deputies, we'll do out best to inform the kids and their families."

Assessing that no one had questions, Rick said his goodbyes to everyone as he left the teacher's lounge to head on to another school to warn them about the curfew and Sophia's death. The halls were littered with a few children lingering, probably thought the teachers would be out most of the period. Unfortunately for them, a few teachers scold some kids and that set and example for the rest to scurry into the classrooms.

"Where to next, Shane?" asked Rick as they make their way past the school doors.

Squinting his eyes a bit as he stopped by the entrance, Shane pressed his lips tightly as he hummed thoughtfully. "Well, there's The Saviors high school next, then The Hilltop middle school, and finally Hunter's daycare." Rick nodded along as he listened to Shane list what places they had to be at today.

"Then once that's done, we'll be heading to a meeting at Town hall for anyone we couldn't reach. It'll be within just as the kids are out of school and will give just enough time for everyone to be home in time."

"Hm, sounds good, Come on, let's get this over with," said Rick with a resolve and a plan for once.

Just as the two were about to reach their vehicle, Negan calls out, causing the two officers to stop in their tracks and turn to see what was up. Negan still has that damn smirk on his face as he's jogging towards them and Rick feels his throat dry just looking at the older man. He  _has_ been doing a lot of talking so far, so he should probably get a drink when he can before going into the next school. The man is breathing hard as he reaches them, he takes a few minutes to compose himself and Rick lets him.

Shane, though, looks a bit annoyed, placing his hands on his hips and worrying his lip as he looks at Negan.

Regaining his composure, Negan says, "Hi. You're Rick, right?" Keeping a straight face as he looks over the man's face, he nods, not bothering to open his mouth. Negan only smiles widely before continuing, "Hey, I'm sorry about - you know, how we started out in the teacher's lounge. I'm like, from out of town - well not out of towner anymore since it has been a few months-"

"Please do get to the point, Negan," said Rick uninterested in beating around the bush. Negan's eyebrows furrowed and his lips slightly pouted, but quickly went into full force cheeriness as Negan noticed that Rick remembered his name. "Well, I wanted to know if when you have the time - we could, hang out, be pals or something - probably more. Probably."

Rick looks at the man from head to toe without an ounce of emotion across his face for some time. He doesn't say anything though. He turns away from the man without replying back to Negan's offer - which might as well be called a date, but Rick wasn't too keen on being in a relationship at the moment. Not when he had a case that might s well keep him occupied over everything else. Shane didn't say anything as the two opened the doors of their vehicle and seated themselves.

"What?!?! No answer?!?!" called out Negan, with raised arms, as Rick looked at the man out the window as the two officers drove off, leaving a trail of dust and Negan hanging. Rick definitely didn't like being around Negan and hoped he wouldn't have to meet him so soon or at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Used a quote or two for Negan from show and comic.  
> I'm kinda trying to match Rick's behavior with comic book Rick around the time they leave the prison, lose the farm, and also meet the Hunters. And I didnt mention Terminus because in comic book the terminus group were known as Hunters and they ate kids first when they turned to cannibalism first. So yea.... Hunter's Daycare..... Amazing caretakers indeed....


	7. Rick &Shane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just a filler  
> update unknown yet again as schedule is busy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to my beta maybeeleswhere~<3

If it weren't for the current threat in their lives, Rick wouldn't be having such grim thoughts and would simply enjoy the mid-fall breeze on his face as him and Shane drove to their next destination. The Saviors High School was ways to go, being a charter school, unlike Alexandria, which was a public school.

"What's on your mind, brother?" asked Shane, as he glanced at Rick.

Rick sighed, thinking of something that would suffice Shane's curiosity, but all he could manage was "Nothing."

Shane scoffed before talking again, "Well, doesn't seem like nothing. You sure it ain't because you regretting taking up that man's offer to a date? We still got time to turn back and get his number, you know."

"No, no - It's...Not about that, just about this case," Rick quickly answered. He sighed heavily, "It's just, we got nothing so far and it's been what? 2-3 days? I just want this guy caught and case over with for peace of mind."

Shane hummed, not looking at Rick. Honestly, deep down he was a bit irritated at his best friend not settling down with anyone in all the years they've known each other. Back in high school, he tried to set him up on dates with the hottest girls, or at least the decent ones. When they ended up not being successful, Shane thought Rick was interested in guys and did his best to find all kinds of decent guys for him. If that was where Rick's tastes laid, then, honestly, he wasn't gonna judge his brother's tastes.

But sadly, Rick had denied every single one of em and brought Shane to a loss on what to do with his friend. Rick happily answered Shane's bewilderment of his actions with the fact that he didn't need a date of a relationship until he deemed himself ready for one.

And Shane had kept from interfering with Rick's love life since then. If Rick still wasn't interested in dating, well, he won't comment on it nor try to intervene again. No matter how frustrating it was.

Stopping the car, Shane announced grimly, "We're here. Ready, partner?" He asked while setting his eyes onto Rick.

Rick didn't look at him immediately. Sighing heavily as he turned to Shane, he answered with a reluctant nod, "Yeah, ready as can be."

The two exited their car and headed up the steps of the high school for another meeting with the principal and teachers.

Rick and Shane had just left the Town Hall at a hurried pace, Rick a bit pissed, with a busted lip, as there had been an altercation with Ed Peletier for not protecting Sophia. The nerve of that  _scumbag_ , to blame him for not keeping his daughter safe when it was the father's - no,  _scumbag's_ own fault that she was dead. If she wasn't sent out so late to get something the man could've gotten himself - if he hadn't beaten her to the point that she would rather be out there, in the damn dark to protect herself from being beaten to death or even sexually abused, she would still be alive.

He heard someone calling to him from behind, but couldn't or wouldn't turn around to find out who it was, as the fast beating of his heart had made him unable to hear clearly.

"Rick! Wait, man!" yelled out Shane as he tried to keep up with Rick.

He reached out, gripping onto Rick's arm and pulling him back to get his attention as he wasn't getting across to Rick verbally.

"Hey, man. You good? Seemed like you were about to do something reckless because you let that douchebag's word's get to you, well let me tell you, I ain't about to go on partner search when I got the perfect partner I could've asked for." Shane reasoned. Rick lets out a heavy sigh as he hangs his head back with his eyes closed for a few minutes. He looks to Shane before speaking with a headshake, "Shane...Sorry. I just - the bastard had the nerve- the nerve of that man to blame me for not protecting Sophia, for not finding this guy by now...She wasn't even supposed to be out that late and it's because of that - because of him that she ended up that way..."

Shane didn't say anything as Rick ranted, probably knew that Rick would need to let it out at some point.

"We need to find this guy, Shane," continued Rick, "Before anyone else gets hurt, we just have to..." He said as he stepped away from Shane and went around the front of the car to the passenger seat.

Shane looked at his friend with concern as he bit his lower lip. They weren't miracle workers. They needed at least another body to drop and hopefully get word from the lab on what the murder object could be. If they had nothing to work with, well it would become a cold case and Sophia's soul wouldn't be put to rest. He sighed as he stepped into his driver's seat to head back to the station before heading home for the curfew and to check up on his family. Shane silently prays that they catch the sucker soon enough.


	8. Negan & Carl

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for late update, I actually started on writing this after it got beta'd but it was halfway that i couldn't finish writing it to post it since work kept calling me to fill in for a lot of shifts. Thankfully I got two days off this week before I go back to a hectic schedule to do a chapter or two to be edited and posted. Here's a little something. Sorry and enjoy

Negan downs his shot of bourbon in one go and hoots loudly as the drink burns down his throat. He's had several so far and is starting to feel the fuzzy feeling in his head that makes him all loopy and chill. He looks beside him to a man whose face was burnt pretty bad on one side but now just looks like the wrinkly skin of a newborn baby.

"So are you gonna tell me what's go you drinking at 7:30 when I'm trynna close down for the curfew at 8, or just trynna bug the hell out of me for some lousy shit that happened to you today?" the scarred man questions.

"Hell, Dwight," Negan slurs, "Can't I come to my old pal's strip joint and get some free booze or at least try to make up for old times?"

The man, Dwight, has a face of indifference to Negan's sweet talking as he has been accustomed to his colorful personality for many years now.

When Dwight made no move in saying anything, Negan sighed, remembering who he was dealing with, "Well, today the Sheriff's deputies came to the school to have a meeting with the teachers on something."

"And?" Dwight asked trying to make Negan continue or just get straight to the point.

"Well one of 'em was the hottest, most beautiful deputies I've ever seen and I just might have a dang on crush on the bastard." Negan finished, sorrowfully, as he looked down his empty shot glass. Really wishing for another, no less.

"So is the problem that it's a man and you don't feel like you could go that way - or because it's a man of the law?" Dwight questioned amusedly.

Negan's face scrunches up before answering, "No, no, no! I have no problem with that and heck there were a couple of times a guy caught my fancy through the years but fucking Christ, Dwight, that's not what's bugging me."

"Then what the heck is it?" Dwight asked, becoming irritated by the minute.

"I made a fucking worst first impression with him, teased him even! Then when I tried  _smoothly_ ask him out, he just walked away, leaving me fucking hanging in the dust. And honestly, that was one of the only times I fucking regretted my fucking mouth."

"Well, if he is the man I sometimes call for people who won't comply and start up a fight, I'm guessing you're talking about Rick Grimes, am I right?"

Negan nods with eyebrows raised that it was so obvious who he was referring to, but it's only common sense to know who the beautiful person in all of the Sheriff's Department since the town here was small. Everybody knew everybody, even the residents knew of Negan moving before he got the chance to introduce himself.

"Well, you might still have a chance, since he doesn't have a family, neither seems to be dating anyone," Dwight said to reassure his friend and it seemed to work as Negan shifted upwards upon the news.

"Buuuuut - The man doesn't seem to be interested in relationships from the rumors of all the girls and guys Deputy Shane has tried to match with him," finished Dwight, causing Negan's shoulder's to fall again.

Negan sighs as he rubs his face in agony. Dwight, being the good pal that he is, pats Negan's back before saying, "Cheer up man, can't hurt to keep trying to get with the guy. Hey, some people are turned on by people being persistent for them and that might just get him to come around."

"You think so?" asked Negan hopefully.

"I know so," Dwight cheerfully stated as he called to his bartender, Fat Joe, for two beers for themselves - on the house.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Carl is laying on his bed looking at his ceiling in the dark. There was supposed to be a party going on by now that everyone at Alexandria High had planned to go to, but because of the curfew, his parents put his foot down that he couldn't hang with his friends past 8.

 

He groans as he rolls to his side facing the window, wondering if Enid went or not. Or if by tomorrow, he'll be called out for chickening out because of the curfew and that just made him upset. They didn't understand how suffocating it was being a Sheriff's Deputy's son - or the picture **-** perfect housewife's " _sweet"_  boy.

 

His girlfriend, Enid, lives with her aunt since her parents died in a car accident. She was free to do what she wanted and was most likely to attend the party, being the rebel that she was.

 

From time to time, he would question if he liked her just for her rebellious behavior or just wanted to have a girlfriend like everyone. Did he even like her? He wasn't too sure, but one thing for sure, that whenever Rick Grimes came around it would make the lower side of his belly heat up. 

 

He tried to keep his gaze away from the older man for long, but something deep inside of him would urge him to make the older beauty know that he has set his eyes upon him. And the man would notice Carl's gaze upon him. 

 

Carl could tell when he was noticed when the man would avoid eye contact with the boy when his jaw would clench and he lets a shaky breath to calm his anxieties and heartbeat.

 

Seeing the man aware and  _afraid_ of him would make his cock stir like now, making him groan low as he brushed a hand over his growing erection. He didn't want to just rub one out, he wanted to take his time because imagining Rick, and knowing Rick, he seemed the type you would take your time to make love to. So he gave it a playful tug, causing him to bite his lip and curl his toes.

 

He was about to dive his hand into his sweatpants when suddenly he heard a knock at his window. Carl quickly shot upwards and towards the window, only to see Enid getting ready to throw another pebble at his window.

 

Carl shakes his head as he opens his window slowly to not make a sound alerting his parents.

 

"Hey," greets Enid with a smile.

 

"Hey," replies Carl.

 

"Wanna come to the party with me? We still got time to get there and it's only going to be a bit small since most chickened out 'cuz of their parents. Don't tell me you're chickening out too?!" she whispered as best as she could to him.

 

Carl bit his lip wondering if he should go or not, but then just shrugs and tells her to wait for him. She waits to look around for anyone seeing them when there's a thud in front of her. 

 

"Oof," Carl grunts out.

 

Enid shakes her head, unamused by her boyfriend's attempt to keep quiet while sneaking out, "Real smooth, Carl." she says as she walks away and leading the way to the party. 

 

Carl just shakes his head, groaning softly at his noticeable mistake. Hopefully, his dad and mom stay asleep when he gets home.

 


	9. Author's Note

Hello everyone! As you've noticed I haven't posted anything for this or any fics for a long while now. Just wanted to let you know I've been ill and just as I was about to get better something else pops up and I'm just seriously having body discomforts to be able to focus on writing anything for a while. I'm really sorry, just the body has a mind of its own that can't always be controlled. So I'm putting everything on hiatus or hold for now. Sorry for the inconveniences and thanks for showing interest in my fic(s).


	10. No care

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This might be my last chapter until next month or so. It took a lot out of me to write this. I'm sorry if this isn't all that great as this was written just as I was getting worse. Enjoy some advancement on the story and plot however small it is. And how strange it is trying to include song lyrics into fics lol.

They stand upon a worn-down building that seemed to be the stereotypical gangster drug hideout that you only see in action movies. Music was blaring loud enough to be heard from where Enid and Carl stood. Enid had led them into an area not really near their quiet town and more of a bad part of the of Atlanta. 

 

Lost in his thoughts, he didn't notice Enid walking up the stairs of the building. She stopped in her tracks as she realized that Carl wasn't moving anytime soon from his spot.

 

She sighed, annoyed, and impatiently she called out to Carl, " Are you gonna chicken out when you've made it this far or come inside with me?"

 

Snapping out of his daze, "Sorry," he said as he shook his head and walked behind her into the building. She didn't try the doorbell or knock, just opened the door with the knowledge that the building door would be open when they arrived. A playful smile played across her face as they went upstairs and the whole hallway was illuminated ambient red, whose main source was from the last door on the second floor.

 

Getting closer to the room, where the party was being mainly held, the music had a hypnotic drum and bass rhythm. 

 

 **No one asks me for dances because I only know how to flail**  
I always hit like I'm drowning, dead arms around him  
I'd rather stand still, hold tightly to the walls

 

The sound of the singer's voice only seemed more hypnotic to Carl. They enter the room and find that there are a few people from Alexandria High dancing as if possessed. There were a lot of teens with their heads laid back and eyes closed, on couches and chairs all around the room.

 

 **No care, no care in the world**  
No care, no care in the world  
I don't care, I don't care anymore  
I don't care, I don't care

 

A boy with light brown curls and dark blue eyes turns towards the two, and a big smile forms on his face as he heads their way.

 

 

"Enid! So glad you made it!" the boy exclaims trying to talk loudly over the music.

 

"Thanks, Ron, finally got someone to come and forget about the curfew," Enid yells out loud as they hug in greeting.

 

 **Love you in a panic because I prefer to sit on fences**  
Spit-kissing on my sick bed  
I'm not searching for replacements

 

Ron immediately looks to Carl's way as the two remove themselves from each other, looking at him from head to toe, and hums in a way that seems slightly like he’s mocking Carl. 

 

 **But we are like broken instruments**  
Twisted up and wheezing out the tunnels  
Sleepless folks watching light grow  
Through their early morning windows

 

Carl's brows twitch slightly. Ron's eyes trace back to Carl's face and he quickly slips on a seemingly friendly enough smile as he reaches his hand out to Carl.

 

"I'm Ron," Ron introduces.

 

"Carl," Carl replies curtly without leaving his eyes on Ron and not accepting the outreached limb.

 

Sensing the hostility, Ron chuckles, smoothly pulling his hand back and around Enid instead. 

 

"I see you brought a loser, Enid. Good job in ruining the party vibe." Snorted out, Ron.

 

Enid rolling her eyes puts her hand in her pocket to take out what appears to be a Ziploc bag of already rolled joints. She opens it and takes some out for Ron, "Just go somewhere and chill the fuck out Ron. I'll get Carl to get on board by then." she reassures him.

 

Snatching the offered joints with a smirk that doesn't come off too friendly, Ron backs away slowly, before making his eyes meet Carl's one last time. 

 

"He better be by the time I'm done." he says making his way deeper into the apartment.

 

Enid turns to Carl, dragging him through the swaying of bodies dancing on the floor to a spot on a sofa to sit down. 

 

Enid begins to prepare a joint when Carl stops her, "Enid, are you seriously gonna follow these guys examples?"

 

 **I don't care, I don't care anymore** **  
I don't care, I don't care**

 

Enid scoffs, irritated at Carl stopping her from smoking a joint already, "Seriously Carl, either smoke one with me or go back home alone and be called a wimp for chickening out of a party”. Carl bites his lip thinking whether to join along or just head home. He chooses the prior as he lets out a sigh grabbing the joint out of Enid's hand. She grins victoriously as he places the joint between his lips as she leans to light it for him.

 

 **Oh, I'm too drunk to fight, hurling courses at your surface**  
Because I'm aware because it hurts that I'm in love again  
And you have kissed my neck so your arguments are insane  
Fighting over the way something was said  
Well, I'm still here like a cheap threat

 

Carl inhales, choking, has a coughing fit on his first attempt. Enid giggles at his fail before instructing him to not swallow the air and to hold the puff for a few minutes. Carl's second try at the joint is successful after Enid's instructions. He begins to feel the buzz in his head and floaty all over and his head is laid back on the sofa. Enid is laughing playfully as she also smokes the joint.

 

 **No care, no care in the world**  
No care, no care in the world  
I don't care, I don't care anymore  
I don't care, I don't care

 

She takes a long drag before crushing it under her feet on the floor. She pulls her top over her head and throws it somewhere, revealing her skin and bra.

 

 **Oh, there has only been one time where we fucked**  
And I felt like a bad memory  
Like my spine was a reminder of her

**And you said that you felt sick**

 

Carl feels so out of it as Enid's dancing body seems so hypnotic it's as if he was in a trance. Red is mixed with other colors now - blue, green purple, yellow. Never white or black though. 

 

**I was so heavy hearted, lying side-on with you afterward**

**How I wanted you to promise we would only make** **  
How I wanted you to promise we would only make**

**How I wanted you to promise we would only make love**

  **But my mouth felt like I was choking, broken glass**

So I just slept it off  
You see, my mouth felt like it could talk the end of us  
So I just slept it off, slept it off

 

But as the song is nearing the end, Carl's eyes witness flashes of images that no ordinary being should have. He sees red liquid beginning to drip from Enid's head as they lock eyes. 

 

 **No care, no care in the world**  
No care, no care  
I don't care, I don't care anymore  
I don't care, I don't care

 

She still dances without a care, as if uncaring that she is soaked in red liquid. As if she wasn't bleeding right there in front of everyone. Carl doesn't know if he should be worried, but slowly he feels the panic crawling under his skin.

 

 **Ah, I'm too drunk to fight**  
I only wanted you to promise me we would only ever make love  
But my mouth felt like I was choking, broken glass  
So I just slept it off

Soon all he sees if red on her. His eyes widen at what he sees next. Sophia's body with her mashed-up head squirting blood out behind Enid. He gets up, backing into the sofa in fear, his eyes are frantic as he looks around to see if anyone sees the mangled body behind Enid. But no one seems to notice. Sophia walks over to him slowly, blood gushing out as she was attempting to talk but wasn't able to because her head was bashed in so badly that her jaw was broken to a side.

 

 **Wanted you to promise me we would only ever make love** **  
Wanted you to promise me we would only ever make love**

 

Carl seemed to have lost his voice as he opened his mouth to call for help, but no sound came.

'It isn't real' he thought to himself over and over as he shuts his eyes tight. He opens them and Sophia is right on his face. He lets out a silent scream just before everything fades to black.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Daughter-No care used for Enid as well as the party theme since the music video shared a kind of similar theme. Just check it out. Ron used to bully Sophia, maybe Carl is his next victim?


End file.
